zspacerpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Celestials (Species)
A celestial is a being created at the same time with the universe, through the popular Big Bang or other methods. They are made of ENERGY, which is the like the SOURCE CODE of the universe. They are powerful beings which are supposed to protect the universes they're spawned in, but... Hey, you're a strong ass universal shitlord with tornadoes of troubles behind you. You can have some fun, right? Anatomy The anatomy isn't yet known, but some theorize they can manipulate their bodies to shape them however they like, so the true form of a celestial will never be known. Some claim the true form of Vortex (Plasma) is a rock. We do have some hints at what a celestial is made of. No, we're not shoving "THEY'RE MADE OF PURE ENERGY REEE" in your face. No. They're made of COREs. A CORE is an sphere containing a black hole (so much energy was condensed into it, it became a black hole). It's responsible for the physical body of a celestial, and there's a special code (like genetic code, but it's literally a ring of electrons put in a specific pattern) which contains the personality and memories of a celestial. The energy around it keeps the black hole stable and prevents it from eradicating reality around it. But if the COREs are damaged, there will be serious consequences. Not the DEATH OF THE TIMELINE or some bullshit, no, just a big ass energy outburst that can decimate everything in an area of 100m. Depends if the CORE was charged enough. Maximum damage can destroy an entire planet, and the outburst is so bright it can be visible on a planet 15 billion lightyears away. It basically just means: "Bro, one of the celestial just died. That means shit's gonna go down. Prepare." There is also the STAR-SHAPED SOUL. Like a normal soul, but does not generate DETERMINATION, or HOPE, or some other bullshit Undertale-themed thing Undertale Souls can generate. They're like those skins in CS:GO, or hats in Team Fortress 2. You pay money for them, but they do jack shit. Cosmetics, basically. They also have the SOURCE OF TELEPATHY. No one really knows what it is, or what it looks like, or what it's made of. It's basically what celestials use to send telepathic messages or some other things related to telepathy, like AWKWARD MEMORIES. Ahh, who doesn't love a sudden thought breaching into your brain about Vortex pole-dancing. Life The life of a celestial consists of being an overseer of the universe, and if shit goes down, they come to intervene. They also do normal stuff in their spare time. Make friends, hang out, make unfunny memes, get banned from me_irl, get banned from Reddit as a whole, mastur-- Ahem. The beginning of a celestial consists of pain. The first thing they feel is pain. Lots of it. Kind of like a Mimic respawning, but 25% less painful. The pain lasts for about a day, more or less. Depends on the instability of the timeline when the celestial is being born. Basically if you got for example, Homestuck's universe while the RED MILES destroy it (yes, celestials can be born 13.7 billion years after the Big Bang, but in very, very, VEEEEEERY ''rare cases. Late bloomers.), the pain will last until the RED MILES are gone. In this case, never. (If this is wrong, educate me, Homestucks. You have all reasons to be salty.) After that, it's either wait a couple billion years till the planets form while hanging out with the non-late bloomers and the celestial responsible for the creation of life does its job, OR... Have a mature celestial take care of it. (Only if the timeline is unstable. Taking a celestial from a timeline is just giving that universe a handicap. Don't be ''that guy.) Basically we got an example right here. Smoltex. Vortex is taking care of him until his timeline is stable enough to be habitable (around 100 to 2 billion years). But if the timeline doesn't repair itself, he has no other choice but rescue the other celestials in that timeline and take care of them in this timeline. (OOC talk: That probably won't happen.) The cycle repeats itself. Celestials cannot die of age, but any damage to their home timeline hurts them. But you can kill them without damaging the timeline. Just, a lot of swords and magic and shit in their face I guess. Huh? XENO TIMELINE? What's that? (Yeah that isn't a thing anymore. Friggin' rip.) TL;DR: # Pain of birth # Long wait/A mature celestial takes it to a stable timeline until their timeline is stable enough # ??? # Death of the universe (Death of the celestials) # Nothing. Woo. Trivia * Manually created universes don't have celestials. * Every celestial is different. (Timeline #55's Vortex is called Nova and is glowing purple and orange.) * A timeline cannot hold 2 celestials with the same universal ID. Basically imagine the universe is a program, and every entity has an ID. Vortex has the id 0000000000000000001. Another universe's Vortex has the same id. So 2 entities with the same ID can "crash" the universe. That's why there are no 2 celestials. * That does not apply to normal entities. Celestials just happen to have their id locked. * Celestials cannot reproduce in their pure form. Heck, they can't have babies at all (with a celestial from another timeline, 'cause we're not doing incest again). Rip them. * free to add more facts that seem worthy of this section. Category:Species